When You Fall
by moonlight gal
Summary: As we all know, Uchiha Sasuke goes to any lengths in order to acheive what he wants. Those lengths, unfortunately, also include blackmail. And even more unfortunately for Hyuuga Hinata, she has to learn that the hard way... Oneshot SasuHina


Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

_**When You Fall**_

**OoooooooooooOoooooooooooOooooooooooooOoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

**Hinata's POV:**

The icy morning wind blew my straight, midnight-blue tresses back behind my pale face, as I inhaled deeply and tucked them back behind my ear nervously.

Today.

Today was the day. The start of a whole new year. Sophomore year. I can't believe it. I really can't! I mean, I think it was just yesterday when I had entered Hidden Leaf High for the first time as a freshmen! And now, the day marking the start of my sophomore year is beginning!

Also, the day when I will, hopefully, confess to Uzumaki Naruto.

Who is Uzumaki Naruto, you ask? Alright, here's my answer: he is, the_ most _wonderful, determined, amazing, handsome guy in Hidden Leaf High! Well, according to _me_, at least...

In fact, for everyone else, he's just the class clown who makes everyone laugh at his stupidity. That isn't the case for me, though. It was his determination that attracted him to me in the first place. For me, he's my only source of comfort and solace.

As embarrassing as it is, I think he's been my crush for... what? I believe, at least 7 years. I liked him since elementary school, after all. And today, will be the day I_ finally _confess.

Oh great. Now my palms are sweaty again.

I swear, I'm _this_ close to tears. This time, Neji-nii isn't even here to calm me down. I'll have to do everything myself. Every. Single. Terrifying. Thing.

Okay, okay. Calm down, Hinata. The bell is about to ring. And... oh God... I'm going in. I'm... I'm going in.

...I'm screwed. I just know it.

**OoooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO**

Things haven't changed much.

When I walked into class, I faced the same, old, noisy racket I always did. Paper aeroplanes flying left and right. Girls sitting in corners gossipping and pointing, and the boys laughing and slapping each other on their backs.

The usual.

And... Kakashi-sesei was late. Like always. I sighed hopelessly and quietly pulled out an empty chair sitting at the back of the classroom, pulled out my drawing pad from my book bag and began sketching.

And what's more? I had to fight away tears without gaining attention and humiliating myself in front of 37 students. Why?

Becuase I just spotted a certain Haruno Sakura comfortably seated on Naruto's lap, shamelessly showing off her... ahem... _assets, _as he gazed on, seemingly hypnotized.

I'm so stupid, aren't I? So unbelievably naive, to actually _think_ that he would give me a second glance when there was a pink-haired cheerleader right in front of him, putting her cleavage on public display...

I furiously wiped away my sour tears before anybody saw them, and, without considering my actions, whipped out the lavender letter I was planning to give to him from my bag, crunching it up mercilessly before throwing it into a dark corner of the classroom.

Without considering the fact that someone might just find it.

**OooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooO**

I plopped my home-made Teriyaki fish into my mouth, chewing it slowly, as the wind brushed past me softly.

I was alone. Willingly, this time. Actually, I wasn't present in the cafeteria this time either. I decided to just... sort out my thoughts myself, for once.

So, here I am. Outside, sitting peacefully behind a sakura tree in the school garden. Not a single soul in sight.

"Hey, you." Okay, so, maybe I was wrong...

I whipped around abruptly, lavender eyes widening, as my indigo locks slapped my face. That, might I add, totally drained of colour once I heard that velvety, indifferent voice.

I gasped sharply when I spotted an obsidian-eyed boy with alabaster-like skin and spiky, raven hair, leaning against the tree right next to this one.

Staring... straight at me...

How the hell did I not see him there!? Shit... my first day of sophomore year and I'm already in trouble...

"U-um... Can I... help y-you...?" I stammered. Oh God... I can't control my stutter when I'm nervous! Oh Kami... why me, I ask you, why THE HELL _me_!?

"Actually," he pushed himself off the bark of the tree and narrowed his onyx eyes at me. "Yes, you can."

Me? Help _him_? What in the world for? What does he need _me_ for?

"A-ano... m-may I ask, what _for_?" Y'know, come to think of it, I think now, I wish I'd never asked.

"I want you to be my girlfriend," he impassively responded, but averted his eyes. "_Fake_ girlfriend."

**OooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

I clutched my small pile of books to my chest, as I swiftly hurried away to my next class, Literature, before the bell rang. My silver, lavender-tinted eyes were stubbornly gazing at the floor, and the floor only. Yep, everything was_ absolutely_ normal. I just have a few... small inquiries.

Why. _The hell. _Was this tall, popular guy walking right next to me? Willingly?

And just what _absurdity_ did I manage to get myself into _now_?

Oh yes. I remeber now. This... _ignorant, pompous jerk... _just came up to me at lunch and practically DEMANDED that I be his girlfriend. _Fake_ girlfriend, to be exact. And when I promptly refused, what does he do? Oh yeah, he _**BLACKMAILS**_ me...

**_Flashback_**

_"N-N-NANI!?" I yelled, my face turning beet red. "W-W-WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"_

_"I hate repeating myself, Hyuuga," he sighed. "This is the last time I'll say it: I want you to be my fake girlfriend. Clear?"_

_"_Clear_!?" I shouted, my left eye twitching madly, as marely-contained anger started to boil within me. "No, it is _not_ 'clear'! I am _not_ going to be some... some protective shield to keep your lethal fangirls away from you!" _

_For the first time, I saw him smirk. "Really? And what makes you think you have a _choice_?"_

_"H-huh?" My rage deflated, as a confused expression replaced my angry one._

_As an answer to my unasked question, he dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a torn piece of paper._

_...A _lavender_, torn piece of paper._

_...Shit._

_"Um... Uchiha-san..." I nervously voice out, trembling slightly. "Wh-what... exactly... is _that_?"_

_As a response to my dreaded inquiry, he slowly straightened out the paper and started reading it aloud, bringing it up to his face._

_"To my dear Naruto-kun," he started, as my eyes widened in horror. "I'm sure you probably don't recognize who I am, but I've been waiting to tell you this for a very long time. The truth is, I've always been amazed at your inspiring determination and optimism. And... I finally have the courage to tell you that I have, and always will, l--" _

_I quickly slapped my hands over his smirking mouth without thinking, but quickly removed them when he aimed his death glare at me._

_"O-o-onegai, Uchiha-san!" I stammered, quickly withdrawing my hands from his frowning lips. "Please... please don't show th-that to a-anyone!" _

_"And why not?" he inquired coolly, crossing his arms across his musular chest and raising his dark eyebrows. _

_I gulped nervously. "Pl-please," I attempted again, clasping my pale, sweaty hands together and lowering my head beneath them. "I'm... I'm requesting you politely, Uchiha-san. P-please don't..."_

_He smirked at my vulnerability. I inwardly huffed. Antagonistic prick... "And just _what_, may I ask, makes you think I'll agree to your... 'request', if _you_ didn't agree to _mine_?"_

_...I really, _really_ feel like kneeing him where the sun don't shine._

_Unfortunately, that would probably ruin me socially... and physically too..._

_"D-demo," I protested, jerking my head up, to meet his cold eyes with my pleading ones. "I... I just can't do that! I just can't!"_

_I expected him to try and persuade me even more, but he simply shrugged carelessly and turned him back to me, stuffing his hands in his pockets. I thought I was finally rid of him._

_Boy, was I _ever_ wrong._

_"Fine," he nonchalantly agreed, finally freeing me and putting my little heart to rest. "Then I suppose, _I_ 'just can't' restrain myself from stuffing _this_ little thing," he idly waved the lavender paper in his hand. "In Naruto's locker."_

_Psh. So much for 'putting my little heart to rest'._

_"N-NO!" I shouted immediately before he walked away. "WAIT!"_

_He stopped in his tracks without turning his head. Somehow, I could tell there was a smirk present on that aristocratic face of his. My guess was confirmed when he tilted his head slightly to face me. "Having second thoughts, I presume?" _

_I lowered my head in defeat and sighed despondently. "...Fine." _

_No._

_"I'll be..." _

_No, Hinata. Don't do it._

_"I'll be... your..." _

_You'll only get yourself in big trouble. _

_"...your... your..." _

_Please, I'm begging here! This agreement will be the death of you._

_"I'll be your... fake g-g-" _

_But I suppose, no mortal can stop the devil when he wants to strike._

_"...I'll be your fake girlfriend."_

_And that, I knew, was that._

**End Flashback**

And so, here I am. Walking beside the most popular guy in the history of Hidden Leaf High, blushing like an idiot and staring at the dirty ground...

...mainly because I can literally _feel_ all those hateful, envious and shocked glares directed at me.

And... I ask once again: why THE HELL _me?! Why_, Kami, _why_?!

Oh no. Oh God, please no. Not her. Pink-haired, cleavage-displaying cheerleader at three-o-clock. Crap, I have my head lowered and I can still feel her glowering at me. What. A. _Slut_. I mean, she was swapping spit with Naruto-kun just a few minutes ago! How whore-ish!

"Keep your head up, Hyuuga," I heard Uchiha-san murmur to me. "I don't want to be seen with a weakling afraid of attention."

I gritted my teeth angrily. So the jerk wanted attention, did he? Oh, I'll give him attention, all right.

Mentally preparing myself for a life-threatening death glare, I lifted my foot slightly, and, after making sure nobody noticed, pushed my shoe down on his foot _hard_, making sure to grind it against his foot so that the pain could get through.

I saw him trying to hide his flinch, and smiled silently in satisfaction. Maybe, just maybe, this wouldn't be so bad after all?

Apparently, in my inward glee, I failed to notice Haruno's leg purposely sticking out just in front of my ankles. My silver eyes widened as I finally felt her naked leg tripping me, and I screwed my eyes shut when I felt the impact of the cold, hard ground hitting me.

I heard wicked snickering coming from Haruno's direction, and felt fresh, hot tears blurring my vision. I tried blinking them back, but one or two still managed to escape my eyes and splash against the ground, seemingly unnoticed.

_'This is all the same as before..._' I thought_. 'It always happens. I always fall, and there's never anyone to pick me u--'_

Before I could continue my chain of thoughts, I felt a familiar, cold hand reach for my small, pale one on the ground, grasping it tightly and jerking me up suddenly from my spot on the floor.

I furiously wiped away any stray tears from the long, navy blue sleeve of my turtle-neck sweater, as the anonymous person tried to make me regain my balance, still holding onto my hand. I blinked a few times to clear my vision, and raised my head up to thank whoever kindly picked me up, for the first time, might I add.

Although, I was more than ready take back the '_kindly' _when I saw a horrifyingly familiar, pale, impassive face.

"Clumsy, Hyuuga, clumsy," Uchiha-san reprimanded, as I quickly jerked my hand away from his, my pale eyes widening. His expression didn't change. "Don't embarrass yourself, or _me_, for that matter."

I felt tears welling up in my eyes again, but I swiftly wiped them away, pretending that there was something intruding my lavender-tinted eye.

Such. A. Freaking... UGH! I don't even know what to call him anymore! One moment he's being sweet (well, not exactly what you would call 'sweet', I guess...), then the next? He's a total butthole! I mean, what the heck?! Gimme a break!

I sighed in annoyance, blowing away a stray, midnight-purple lock of hair, as I followed him to the next class.

Oh yeah, this year was going to be _different_, alright. Just not in the _good_ sense.

**OooooooooooooOoooooooooooOoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooOoooooooooooOoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO**

Class is over.

Yes, it was over ten minutes ago. So, why am I still here, sitting like an idiot? And with Mr. I've-got-a-stick-shoved-up-my-butt, no less?

Oh yes, that's right, because he asked me to. Though, if you ask me, that shouldn't be a good enough reason, no? Anyway, back to the topic at hand, I wonder why he asked me to stay in class with him when I could be out there filling my empty, starving stomach. Oh God... I'm so freaking _hungry_...

"Uchiha-san," I started, quite irritated. "Is there a reason you held me back in class with you, when I shou--"

"Yes, there is, Hyuuga." God! How rude!

The uncouth jerk turned his chair around to face me.

"First," he started. "Stop calling me 'Uchiha-san', it makes me sound like my father. 'Sasuke' will do." I shouldn't be blushing right now. I really shouldn't.

"And more importantly," he continued, either not noticing the pink tinge on my usually-pale cheeks, or simply ignoring it. "I want to make one thing _very_ clear, Hyuuga. _Don't _get in my way, understand? There is _nothing _between us, and there never _will _be."

My blush had disappeared, replaced by a boiling anger. _'Who does he think he is?!' _I seethed. Yeah, I know about his sad past and everything, I know his family was murdered, but that doesn't give him the right to accuse me of 'getting in his way'!

"I have no need," he continued, unaware of my barely-tamed anger, or just not caring. "for any unnecessary girl interfering with my life. And any tears surfacing when I dump you won't change that. So do me a favor, and don't spoil my already messed-up lif--"

"Shut up."

He raised an eyebrow at my unexpected demand. "Just... shut _up_." I uncharacteristically barked. "Enough is _enough_, Uchiha. I don't wanna hear it."

"Hear _what_, Hyuuga?" He inquired calmly, though I could see his ebony eyes narrowing. "What I say is the _truth_. Whether you like it or no--"

"So what?!" I shouted, unusually loud and defiant. "So _what, _if it's true, Uchiha?! Even if your family _was _murdered, even if you _did _live your life in unwanted isolation, even if you _did _become cold and heartless because of your childhood! Guess what? If you're expecting pity, or even sympathy from me... I don't give a damn!"

He gritted his teeth. "I never expected any sympathy from _you_, Hyuuga. And neither do I _want_ it."

"Your not the only one, Uchiha-san..." Her previously thundering voice lowered down to a whisper. "There are others out there too."

"I don't think I understand."

She turned her back to him, and unsuccessfully tried keeping her crystal, pain-filled tears from escaping her eyes, as she thought about the emotional pain that had been so mercilessly inflicted on her.

"When I was five years old," she started quietly, barely audible. "My mother died during child-birth. Because of that, my father became cold... and emotionless. He... he started abusing me and... my sister Hanabi..." she choked back a sob as her throat burned. "Nobody knew... b-but, Hanabi was too young, sh-she couldn't take it... much longer..."

_'Why am I telling him all this?' _"One day, she just... she just couldn't take it anymore." _'Why him?' _"Sh-she... she wounded herself severely..." her voice dropped to a horrified whisper. "And was lost in a coma... I-I thought she would even... die. But, she managed to survive... after three years. Oh, thank Kami..." _'Why not anyone else? What's so special about him?' _"Father realized what kind of a sin he had commited... and decided to leave a final message for us... for _me, _and then... just disappeared."

There was eerie silence for an uncomfortably long period of time, before the raven-haired avenger spoke. "What happened to him?" His voice, as well, was strangely quiet and emotional.

"...His body was found, stabbed in the stomach and left arm, deep in the ocean." Was her brief answer. _'He's not... just _ordinary_, is he? He... he understands me. I know he does.'_

"S-so..." I continued, somewhat nervous, now that he knew about my past.

Why did he, though?

He shouldn't, should he? Why did I tell him? I shouldn't have told him. Just _what_ compelled me to spill every little detail to a stranger? well... didn't matter now. I'm going to have to confront him anyway... might as well get my point across, right?

I whipped around to face him immediately, an angry fire still flaming brightly in my usually dull orbs. "So, don't think you can tell everyone what to do, just because you went through some bad times!"

I prepared myself to storm out of the classroom without having to face him. I was just an _inch_ away from the safe exit before I heard his velvety voice call out to me.

"Tell me then, Hinata," he started, I wasn't able to see his expression when I nervously faced him, since his dark bangs were casting a shadow over his eyes. "Tell me, how can you stay so strong, then?"

"H-huh?" I was, safe to say, quite shocked. I honestly thought he would rudely retort or something.

This was _not_ what I had in mind.

"I-I don't under--"

"I always distanced myself from the world, maybe because of my own selfishness," his eyes seemed glazed, like he was in a world of his own, before he jerked it up again to look at me, with an odd softness. "But _you_... you never did that, did you? _You_ never showed selfishness, _you_ never thought of yourself before others' well-being, did you?"

"I... I--"

"Why?" He seemed almost demanding now, as he abruptly stood up and made his way towards me slowly, almost closing the distance between us completely. He backed me up against the doorway, leaving just an inch between our noses. "Tell me, Hinata, why?"

"I-I... S-Sasuke..." I squeaked, almost inaudibly. But it seemed that my squeak was enough to snap him out of a trance he was most likely in (what else could have possessed him to back me up against the door, anyway?), as he stepped back to allow some _much needed_ distance. At least long enough for my beet red blush to diminish.

_'Okay, Hinata,' _I silently coached. _'In, out. In, out... that's it. That's the way...'_

He quietly and swiftly exited the classroom, just before I slid down on my knees against the doorway, with an enormous blush painted on my cheeks and an extremely faint smile lighting my pale pink lips.

_'He understands me. He understands what I'm going through,' _I realized. _'And... I think... maybe, just maybe... I understand him too? Even if just a little, I... I still do, right?' _

And, somehow... I think he knew that too.

**OooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

**_[-- 2 Weeks Later --]_**

Life rocks. It really does.

And no, I'm not being sarcastic.

Something that I wished would always happen to me, but deep down, I thought would never happen to me, has happened to me.

Naruto-kun asked me out to the Annual Dance next week!

Amazing, isn't it? I really thought it would never happen. Especially after seeing him playing tonsil hockey with Haruno Sakura, and _most definitely_ not after being believed to be _**the**_ Uchiha Sasuke's girlfriend for two straight weeks. But, y'know what's even _more_ amazing?

The fact that I don't feel nearly as happy as I should.

I mean, I should be floating on cloud nine right now! But it feels like I'm down in the dumps, all of a sudden! Why?! I just... I just don't get it.

With slumped shoulders, I silently dragged my feet across the school hallway in an attempt to reach the school's backyard in time, where Sasuke was most probaby waiting for me.

As hard as it is to believe, I was actually right about my assumption of understanding him two weeks ago. After that, things were a bit awkward, I'll admit, but we managed to patch things up much better than they originally were. I guess, you could even call us _friends_.

Ignoring the jealous, hateful glares of quite a few females, and even a few males, Sasuke taught me how to ignore the glares, by the way, I gracefully took off in the direction of the backyard with my chin held up high, Sasuke taught me how to do that, too.

...Why do I feel like I'm mentioning his name a _little_ too much?

**OoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooO**

I sighed with relief once I reached the backyard. I was glad to see Sasuke perched up on a brach of the old sakura tree, where we usually ate out lunches. I peacefully claimed my seat at the bottom of the tree, as we ate in silence. This is actually how we always ate. In comfortable silence.

This time, though, the silence was _anything but_ comfortable.

If anything, it seemed eerie. I understand the fact that Sasuke is susally silent, but this time, I know something is bothering him. He seems... distant. And yeah, I know you must be laughing your butt off, right now. If Uchiha Sasuke isn't distant, then what is he? Right?

Well, I beg to differ. He's _not _distant. At least, not to _me_. I mean, really, he should've spoken to me already. He always, _always _asks for... or maybe _demand_ would be a better word... for the tomatoes in my bento box. I especially bring them for him everyday!

He's just acting... so cold. I thought we were fr--

"So, you're going to the dance with Naruto?" It was more of a confirmation statement, really. So... I wasn't really expecting him to say something like _that, _but it's better than nothing, right?

"E-eto... hai!" I excitedly nodded.

Big mistake.

He suddenly jumped down gracefully from the thick, bare branch he was previously seated on, and grabbed by elbow, not tight enough to hurt, but tight enough to make me realize that he was serious. He pulled me towards him a little, looking staright at me.

"You're not going."

My previous blush dissipated, to be replaced with anger.

How... how dare he! He can't tell me what to do, and what not to! That's _my _choice, damn it! He's doing it again! Just like... like _that _time!

I angrily jerked my arm away from him, small balls of tears forming at the corner of my eyes. _'Why am I crying?' _I though, furiously wiping them away. _'I... I don't wanna cry for him!'_

I faced him with seething rage clearly portrayed on my red face. "I'll go with whoever I want!"

"Hinata," he said sternly, standing up amd turning his back to me. "You. Are not going. Clear?"

I stood up immediately and grabbed a hold of his shoulder, spinning him around. "No, Sasuke, it's_ not_ clear! You're in no position whatsoever, to tell _me _how to live _my_ life!"

Sasuke seemed... exasperated. He was sighing and carressing the frown between his eyebrows. "You aren't going, and that's final."

Okay, that is... by far... **_enough_.**

"You listen to me, Uchiha Sasuke, and listen good." My eyes were narrowed, and my voice was a deadly whisper. "Just because I decided to help you out once in a while, does not mean that you _control _me."

"I never said I--"

"It's just like you said," A cold smile took over my lips remembering his icy words. "_There is **nothing **between us. And there never **will **be. _Right?"

He lowered his hands that were raised to me before, and he regained his icy posture, no longer the Sasuke I knew.

"You're right,"

_'I feel pain.'_

"There isn't anything between us."

_'Right here... in my chest.'_

"Never was,"

_'Why... why am I... paining so much?'_

"Never will be."

_'Is it for _him_? Why?'_

"You're nothing to me. And you never were."

_'Who is he? Who is he... to me?'_

"By tomorrow, everyone will know that Uchiha Sasuke dumped Hyuuga Hinata. We're over." With that, he turned his back to me again, and walked away, without giving me so much as another glance.

"We were never together in the first place, were we?" I murmured to myself, streams of uncontrollable tears sliding down my pale cheeks, as I bit my bottom lip and screwed my eyes shut, sliding down on my knees before resting my back against the old cherry blossom tree, "Who _are_ you, Uchiha Sasuke?" Well, he must've been_ someone_ important.

If he wasn't, I wouldn't have been feeling so _down in the dumps_.

**OoooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

"Yo, sis," My perky little sister, Hyuuga Hanabi called out to me, waving a hand in front of my glazed over eyes. "_Hellooo_? Earth to Miss. Hyuuga!"

My half-lidded eyes snapped open at hearing her voice so near.

"Uh... s-sorry..." I stuttered, shaking my head to get rid of the fogginess. "What is it that you want, Hanabi?"

"Oh, so I need to _want_ something just to have a little girl-on-girl talk with my sister now, Onee-chan?" she responded, resting both her hands on her hips. Gotta admit, for a 12-year old, Hanabi sure has a lot of spunk, huh?

"No, seriously," Okay, so I just wasn't in the mood for any _'girl-on-girl' _talk. Can you blame me?! "What is it?"

"You sure are cranky," Hanabi responded. "Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?"

I groaned. "Onegai, Hanabi, I'm just not in the mood fo--"

"Hey," the 12-year-old interupted rudely, seemingly curious. "By the way, who's Uchiha Sasuke?"

Now, _that_ drove away all my sleepiness just like that.

"H-how do you know Uchiha Sasuke, Hanabi?" I inquired urgently, as Hanabi slyly smirked.

"Ah, just... _someone_," she shrugged innocently (little devil), and turned her back to me. "_Buuut_, since you're not 'in the mood', I'll just--"

I immediately grabbed a hold of her small shoulders before she managed to slip away. She squeaked in shock and whipped around immediately.

"Okay, okay! Mou, it's nothing special, I just heard you say something wierd like 'Who is Uchiha Sasuke'," she spoke with exasperation and then converted to a spooky, ghostly voice. "When you were sleeping, that's all."

I felt my face grow hot with embarrassment, but then Hanabi curled a slender finger at her lower lip, as if thinking. "Actually, that... was what I wanted to ask you..." Now, she looked pretty concerned. "You okay, Onee-chan?"

I was touched.

"Don't worry about me, kiddo," I smiled softly, ruffling her hair and she pretended to pout, but soon broke out laughing. "Just a few guy problems."

"Seriously?!" Hanabi exclaimed. "_You're_ having guy problems?!"

"Yeah, why?"

"You _never _have guy problems!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I frowned, somewhat offended, but my little devil of a sister paid my offence no heed, bouncing up and down in excitement of... God knows what!

"Hey, hey!" She continued bobbing up and down and stared at me with starry, white eyes. "Maybe I can... y'know... help you?"

"WHAT?!" _She_ was going to help _me_?! So I'm gonna have to tell her all about the whole...?! No. No way. "No, no, no, no, no. You can't help me here, Hanabi. Forget it."

"_Pleeeeaaaaaaaase_, Onee-sama!"

Why am I such a softy?

"Alright, alright. Listen up," I sighed in defeat. "Look... uh... this is... kinda complicated."

"I've got time."

_'Oh... Kami...' _"Well... okay, so... it started when this guy named Uchiha Sasuke came up to me and demanded that be his fake girlfriend, to, y'know... get his fangirls away from him," Hanabi was being surprisingly attentive. She didn't squeal or anything. "I was going to refuse... but he... um... sort of... _blackmailed _me..."

"WOAH!" So much for being attentive. "HE **BLACKMAILED **YOU?!"

"Yes, now would you just listen?" I snapped. I was in a bad mood, gimme a break!

"Oh... sorry. Go on."

"Well... after he... ahem... blackmailed me, obviously, I was forced into pretending to be his girlfriend. Then we had this... fight--"

"Awww," Hanabi sarcastically cooed. "Your first argument. How cute!"

"Sh-shut up!" Did I _have_ to get that flustered? "I-it isn't like that! Well... anyway, after that... we just sorta... I dunno... _bonded_, I guess. Maybe you could even call us friends? But, after I told him about my date with Naruto-kun... he just... snapped, in his own cold way, of course, and just... broke up? Though we were never together in the first place. Demo... the way he said it, something... sort of, just_ happened_ to me."

_"There isn't anything between us." _"I suddenly felt so... empty."

_"Never was," _"Like... an important part of my life was just... gone."

_"Never will be." _"It's like I can't feel anything but pain... and numbness..."

I finally raised my head up to meet my sister's shocked expression, quite surprised to hear my confession, I guess. "What do I _do_, Hanabi-chan?"

"I can't believe you! You were so perplexed over something as simple as this!" Hanabi regained her senses and yelled. "It's as plain as this: you're in love!"

"I... I am?" I squeaked.

"Obviously! What made you think otherwi--" Her reprimanding voice was cut off by the piercing sound of the doorbell ringing, as the brown-haired Hyuuga suddenly grinned widely.

"Konohamaru's here!" She squealed happily. "I'm off!"

"H-hey! Wait!" My cries went unheard as Hanabi swiftly ran out the mahogany doors after offering me a last, small wave.

I slid down to the maroon-carpeted floor, still somewhat in shock, throwing my head back and sighing.

_'Love? Am I seriously in love? And with Uchiha Sasuke, no less?' _This is_ not_ a good sophomore year.

_'He... he's done so much for me. In his own way. But... am I really in _love_ with him?' _

**_"I want you to be my fake girlfriend."_**Surprised.

**_"Clumsy, Hyuuga, clumsy. Don't embarrass yourself, or _me_, for that matter." _**Happy.

**_"Stop calling me 'Uchiha-san', it makes me sound like my father. 'Sasuke' will do." _**Embarrassed.

**_"Tell me, how can you stay so strong, then?" _**Flustered.

**_"You aren't going. And that's final." _**Angry.

I loved him. I still _do_ love him. _He _made me experience all those emotions that I never had the chance to explore before. _He _made me feel wanted. Needed. Like I wasn't just a burden to those who knew me. Like I actually had some _worth. He _gave me the feeling that my own flesh and blood couldn't even come _close_ to giving.

_'I love him," _I had decided that day. _'I love Uchiha Sasuke.'_

Though, quite unfortunately, the wide, goofy smile plastered on my lips soon vanished without a trace, as I snapped out of my blissful trance, a horrifying realization coming to mind.

**_"By tomorrow, everyone will know that Uchiha Sasuke dumped Hyuuga Hinata. We're over."_**

_'Oh, shit...'_

**OoooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooO**

Deja vu all over again, I swear.

Clutching my books close to my chest, I stared at the ground with a tomato blush decorating my usually-pale cheeks. I gulped once again, as I heard someone snorting with laughter, laughter directed at _me_, and felt someone else pointing at me, snickering loudly.

He told them.

The bastard, the one I just _happen _to love, told them. Told _everyone._

_'How could he?' _I secretly thought, balls of tears forming in my levender-hues eyes, which I pathetically tried to conceal. _'I thought... we had at least _something_ going." _

Due to my attempt of reaching the girls' bathroom as soon as possible, to escape this humiliation, I, once again, failed to notice the leg, which _should've _been clear, this time belonging to a certain blonde, co-captian of the cheerleading squad, sticking out just in front of me. Again.

And as I, _again_, toppled over the fair-skinned leg, I could hear the snickers and snorts around me getting louder when my hold on the books loosened and I met the hard, cold floor. Tears started forming.

And formed much faster when I saw a familiar pair of jet black shoes standing in front of me.

You know, those are exactly the same ones _he_ wore on _that_ day.

Everyone quieted down, more than eager to watch as the drama unfolded. I really thought he would try to embarrass me even further in front of everyone by making soem rude snide comment. I, at least, expected him to sneer at me or something.

But I definitely did _not _expect him to grab my hand and pick me up, just like _that _day.

I successfully ignored the hushed whispers and shocked, unexpecting gasps going about all around me, and simply concentrated on the floor. The floor on which I had been lying just seconds ago. _Anything, _but looking at _his _face. Maybe, if I just ignored him a little longer he would just give up and--"

"Look at me." Damn.

I gulped, and kept my blushing head bowed. "I don't like it when people don't look at me while I'm talking to them, Hinata." I slowly, hesitantly, raised up my head, but still refused to meet his onyx irises. Sasuke sped up the process by grabbing a firm, yet gentle hold of my chin and lifting it up, making me gasp and, unintentionally, meet his eyes.

I was mildly surprised to see his softened expression, but I wasn't nearly as shocked as the others around me, for I had seen this expression a few rare times before.

"Why do you do this?" I whispered privately, away from overhearing ears. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I can't handle this, Sasuke," I made no move to remove his hand from my chin. "Enough is enough."

"You've said that many times before," he answered, without his usual smirk. "But I can always go further, can't I?"

"Don't... please don't push me any farther than this..." I lowered my head to allow my purple-tinted bangs to cover my tear-filled orbs.

"I'm sorry, Hinata," Surprised by hearing his first, whispered apology, I jerked my head up, eyes widening even more when I caught sight of his extremely faint smile. No smirk, just a smile. Was this a time to be smiling?!

"I can't help it," he explained, still smiling sadly. "But I want you to fall. Forgive me."

"H... huh?"

"I want you to _fall_, Hinata. Fall _hard. _On the cold ground. I _do _want to see you fall."

"I... S-Sasuke... why? I-I don't understand. Why? Why do you--"

I was cut off my Sasuke's tight embrace.

I remained motionless and in shock as the last, remaining Uchiha tightened his hold on me. Tangling his right hand in my indigo tresses, pushing my head gently into his chest, while the left rested just below my shoulders.

"I want you to fall," he repeated passionately. "So then, at least, there's an excuse to pick you up."

My eyes, that I had unintentionally closed in bliss before, widened at his rare words. I glanced up at him shyly, knowing quite well what the hidden message in those words was, but no harm in making sure, right?

"Do you... like me, Sasuke?"

"How'd you figure _that_ one out, Sherlock?" Sarcastic even when proclaiming his love? Yeah, _definitely_ Sasuke.

"Ah," I whispered peacefully, finally bringing my arms around him and clutching his shirt as I dug my head in his chest, smiling serenely. "So... you want me to fall, do you?" When I felt him nodding slightly, my smile stretched, and I hugged his form even harder, never wanting to let go.

"I'll just have to fall more often, then."

**OooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO**

**Review please. They're much appreciated :)**

**-- Moonlight Gal**

**Special thanks to _WEDGITS _for notifying a certain(and very severe) mistake in the oneshot! Thanks a whole lot, I appreciate it whole-heartedly! :D**


End file.
